Existing computer-implemented recommender systems can provide personalized recommendations basis expected interests of recommendation recipients derived from behavioral history with respect to system use. Existing search engines can index the contents of documents and retrieve information based on search terms provided by users. However, these approaches operating independently are inadequate in some cases for delivering the most useful information to computer systems users. Thus there is a need for a system and method that beneficially integrates the two approaches.